Harry's diary
by Queen Alanna of conte
Summary: UPDATED!After the war, Harry disappears. 2 yrs later Hermione finds his diary amongst her things. She starts to read it & discovers things that she never knew about him. After a run in with a stranger that looks like Harry she is convinced that he is aliv
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT JK ROWLING. THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**A/N: this is my first Harry Potter fic. So please be nice. **

**Chapter 1: A discovery. **

Hermione sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, piles of boxes surrounding her. She had just moved into her new flat and was currently unpacking her belonging. She pulled a box labelled 'books' towards her and started putting them up on her book self that was above her desk. She picked up a pile of them and started to head over to the desk when a small, slightly battered black diary fell out and onto the floor. She put her books down and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It was not one of her diaries that was for sure. All of Hermione's diaries had locks and had patterns of butterflies and flowers across them. She threw it onto her bed thinking that it was one of Ginny's. After all, she had lived with Ginny for about a year and a bit until she had enough money to buy her own place. Hermione threw the diary on her bed and continued to unpack her things.

* * *

By the evening of the next day, Hermione had managed to put almost all her things away in their rightful places. All she had left was a box marked 'trinkets' in the middle of the floor. She opened the box and inside were all her trinkets she had collected from a young age. As she pulled out a china doll, she remembered the day her mother had given it to her. It had been her ninth birthday, and her mother had given her the doll telling her that it looked just like her. Hermione slowly unpacked the box, smiling at all the memories each item held. She was finally finished all that was left was two photo frames. She pulled the first one out. It was a picture taken of Ron, Harry and herself at the end of their fifth year. She looked at the frame. It was silver and across the top it had written '_Best Friends Forever'_ in loopy writing. She smiled at the picture and set it down on her desk. She pulled out the last item in the box. It was a framed photo of both her and Harry at Christmas some year and a half ago. Hermione sunk on the bed, still holding the photo in her hand. she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, as she blinked them away. In the photo both Harry and Hermione looked so happy. It was two weeks after the photo had been taken when the last battle had taken place. Hermione sighed as she remembered the last battle, how Voldemort had made a crucial error and Harry had sent the killing curse his way, how Voldemort had been unable to stop it and had exploded in a million pieces. She remembered how Harry had smiled at her and how she felt as tho, she could take on the world, and how she turned around to stun a death eater and when she turned around again Harry was gone. Some had said that he had died that night, some said he had fled for some unknown reason. Hermione had no idea what had happened on that night. She put the photo up on her bedside table and lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had completely forgotten about the diary, until she felt it digging into her back. She picked it up and put it on her bedside table, thinking she would give it to Ginny when she saw her the next day. She lay back down on the bed, with a book in her hand; she opened it up and started to read.

* * *

She was about halfway through the first chapter when she decided to go and get a drink. She headed down to her kitchen and poured her self a glass of cold water. When she reached her room, she looked at the diary, and picked it up and opened it to the first page, just to make sure it was Ginny's diary. She stared at the writing that meet her eyes. There neatly written was three words she never expected to see:

_This book belongs to Harry James Potter. _

Hermione shut the book with a snap, and placed it back up by her bedside table, knowing that she could never read Harry's diary. After all, it was personal. _How on earth did his diary end up amongst my things?_ Hermione wondered to herself. She looked up at her clock which read 11:00pm she sigh and switched off her lamp before rolling over. She was meeting up with Ginny for lunch tomorrow and she did not want to be tired. Slowly she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up rather early and looked at her clock, which read 6:00am. She sighed and sat up knowing that now she was awake she would never be able to get back to sleep. The first thing her eyes landed on was Harry's diary. It sat there screaming out to be read. Hermione reached over and picked it up, still not daring to open it, after all it _was _Harry's diary. However, the reasonable side of her told her told her that Harry had not been around for the past year and a half, that for all she knew he could be dead. Moreover, that he would never know that she had read it. Slowly as tho she was in some kind of trance she flipped it open to the first entry. She looked over at her clock once again which now read 6:07am. Knowing that she had plenty of time to get read later she started to read the first entry which read:

_The first of June 2002…_

**Did you love it hate it? Please R&R!**


	2. 2nd July 2002

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. It doesn't belong to me blah blah blah **

**A/N: Oksince it is my birthdayi decided to update! Also i made an error. It was supposed to be the 1st of July not June! Thanks to all those who reviewed: lady knight Jules, writerfreak15, dans no 1 girl, teca jane potter, Cutieme012, pink squishy llama, seirien, kazakichik, never Odd never eveN, ME, lanni, Puffskein and goddess of the heart.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: July 1st 2002**

_July 1ts 2002 _

Um…hello? I feel kinda stupid writing in this diary, but Hermione told me that it's better than suppressing my emotions. I suppose that is why so many girls do this kinda thing…. Moreover, Hermione is usually always right…well there is not much to say, or write about other that it's the fist day of the holidays sigh and it sucks! I have to stay at the Dursley's until I turn 17! So I get to sit here writing whilst Voldemort is out side killing heaps of innocent people until he finds me. I wonder how long that's going to take after all I am basically a sitting duck just waiting for Voldemort to come and blow me up! I can't wait. That's enough with the sarcasm. Wow Hermione was right I _do_ feel better writing about my troubles. Maybe I'll write about the year that has just been instead…

* * *

Well it was my sixth year and not much happened apart from the fact that I went out with Ginny. Yeah I know Ginny… Anyways im over her now, um… I learnt from Dumbledore that I have to find these horcruxe things before I can destroy Voldermort, some few hours after we destroyed once Snape had to go and kill Dumbledore didn't he Bastered! It's just not fair! Why does every one who I love have to die? First my parents then Sirius, then Cedric (although I didn't actually love him…) then Dumbledore. Who is going to be next? Ron? The Weasleys? Hermione? God if it's Hermione I will kill that son of a bitch named Voldemort and I will bring him back to kill him again. Yeah I know I'm going over the top with this but that's how I feel. Speaking, or should I say writing about how I feel. I feel so lonely. I feel as tho I am different to every one else (yes, I already know that I am different but this is different…now I am confusing my self…) ok what I ment to say is that I feel as tho I can't be normal. That I can't have a normal life with out having to save the wizarding and the muggle world. I wish that I had a normal family, not one who hates seeing me every summer and then ignores me as tho I don't exist! I never asked to be famous I never asked to live with my aunt and uncle and to tell you the truth I HATE IT! I feel somewhat better now. But back to school. Hm… what else happened…oh! Hermione and Ron got together on the train… every one was real happy for them. However, let me tell you how it happened.

* * *

I was sitting in my seat by the window, (with Hermione sitting next to me) staring out of the window thinking of the best escape plan to get out of going back to privet drive when Ron sat up wringing his hands nervously. 

"Er…Hermione… could I ….um… talk to you outside for a sec? There is something I have to say to you." Ron said. Hermione nodded and followed him out of the compartment. Ginny, who was sitting with Neville turned to me.

"Do you know what is going on?" she asked me. I simply shook my head. As Hermione and Ron came back, each had a huge smile on their face. I wondered what was going on. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as Hermione sat down next to me she burst out

"Ron and I are going out!" she squealed. I rubbed my ear, feeling my heart sinking at the same time. _Them? Going out!_ I thought to myself. _No there had to be a mistake._ At the news Ginny jumped up, ran over to Hermione, and gave her a huge hug.

"It's about time." I heard Neville say to Ron.

"You two make the perfect couple." Ginny told Hermione. I suppressed the urge to laugh. I mean come off it they would not last. They were always fighting. They were not right for each other. I pretended to be happy for them, but inside I knew I wasn't.

* * *

So as you can see every one was happy for them every one except me that is. Don't get me wrong I love them both. They are both great people, but they are so wrong for each other in so many ways. My only hope is that they realises this some time soon. I already miss them so much. I had better go my aunt is calling me for dinner. Be back soon...

* * *

OK dinner is finally over, although I am still rather hungry. You would think that if my uncle and aunt wanted to live through the second war they would feed me more…but no stupid bastereds… its not like they care. They probably think that nothing 'abnormal' could do anything to them… oh well as I was saying I really do miss Ron and Hermione so much. I swear I would have never had made it this far on my own and if. No. _When_ we win this war I am not going to take all the credit. I am giving them heaps of it too because I don't think I would be here now if it wasn't for them. I probably would have given up ages ago. Wow I have written a hell of a lot more than I had originally planned. I really must thank Hermione one day; she is a real lifesaver. Well there is not much more I can say so I am going to bed… maybe I will write to Hermione and Ron first to let them know I am all right…. 

_Harry

* * *

_

Hermione looked up from what she was reading. She had no idea that Harry had felt that way about her and Ron's relationship. Although it did explain why he had seemed somewhat distant that day. But he had been right, some three months later both Ron and Hermione had come to the conclusion that neither of them were right together. She glanced at her clock that now read 8:00am. Hermione stood up and stretched before head to go and make breakfast and get ready for the day.

**A/n: I no its not the best chapter, but it will get better, i promise.So good,bad, terrible,ok? Please R&R cos I love them!**


	3. lunch with ginny

**Disclaimer: you know it…**

**A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed: Lady Knight Jules, Dans no 1 girl, Sakura-chan, Pink squishy Llama, ME, Teca Jane Potter, Seirien, writrfreak15, amsterdams-bitch, Elfsquire90, schokki, The Gryffindor Drummer, Goddess of the heart. I really appreciated the reviews guys! This is my longest chapter so far!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: lunch with Ginny**

Hermione apparated to Diagon ally and looked at her watch. It was just on eleven. She wasn't due to meet Ginny until twelve. This gave her time to do some early Christmas shopping even tho it was only October. Smiling slightly to herself she wandered down the cobbled stone street. The first shop she came to was the book shop. She walked down the isles picking out books that caught her eye. She found a couple of books for herself, one that would interest Ron, and a couple that Neville would like. She then went to the counter and paid for the books and was headed for the door, so lost in thought about what she had read in Harry's diary that she didn't see a man until she walked right into him. They both fell over, and Hermione's books when every where.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, crawling on all fours to pick up her dropped books.

"No no it's quiet ok. I should have been looking where I was going." The man told her. He handed her a book, she took it looking at him for the first time. She gasped. The man looked so much like Harry, with the exception he didn't have glasses, a lightning bolt scar, and his hair was more brown then black and his eyes where blue. She soon realised that she was staring and blushed as she took her book from the man.

"I'm sorry. Its just that you look so much like a person I once knew." She told him, standing up.

"It's quite alright. I best be going." He told her walking into the shop.

"Thank you." She called out before heading outside. Once outside she took a look at her watch. It was now ten to twelve. Hermione sighed. Only she could spend a good fifty five minutes in a book shop and not be bored. She hurried along the street back up to the Leaky Cauldron, thinking of the strange man the whole way.

* * *

Once she reached the Leaky Cauldron, she spotted Ginny sitting at a table in the corner. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Ginny." She said before sitting down. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hi. Neville should be here soon. Hey, whats wrong with you. You look frazzled." Ginny asked. Hermione sighed. Quickly and quietly, Hermione told Ginny about the man she had seen in the bookshop. Once she was finished, Ginny picked up a menu thinking about what Hermione had just told her. Hermione did the same.

"Hermione I don't mean to sound mean or anything but that man couldn't have been Harry. Harry is dead. If he wasn't he would be sitting here with us now talking about quiddich or something." Ginny told her quietly.

"I know he want Harry, I didn't say he was. I also do not think Harry is dead. I don't believe that. I both can't and won't. He's alive I know it." Hermione replied.

"Who's alive?" Neville asked sitting down next to Ginny.

"Harry." Hermione replied.

"Oh Hermione I know he ment a lot to you, but you have to face the facts he's gone. He isn't coming back." Neville said gently. Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"No. I won't believe that he is dead until I see his body in font of me." she whispered, her voice as cold as ice. Both Neville and Ginny took the hint and dropped the subject.

After they had ordered, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"So how is your new flat?" she asked trying to keep Hermione's mind off Harry.

"It's quite nice. Oh you would not believe what I found amongst my things tho." Hermione told them.

"What did you find?" Neville asked.

"Harry's old diary." Hermione replied. Ginny snorted.

"Harry's old diary? Hermione Harry didn't keep a diary." Ginny told her.

"Then why do I have a diary at home that says it's the property of Harry James Potter? How many people do you know that have that name?" Hermione retorted.

"Hermione calm down." Neville said Hermione took a deep breath.

"Did you read it?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "Hermione! That was Harry's private property."

"I know. I know. But like you said. He isn't here so he won't find out. Besides I didn't want to read it, but I felt compelled to." Hermione replied.

"Uh…right what ever. But tell me what was written in it?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione told her two friends about what she had read from Harry's first entry. When she had finished Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Wow. I never knew he felt that way." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"I know. I can't believe that he listened to my advice." Hermione said. Neville laughed at what Hermione had just said.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry. it's just; I don't think there has ever been a time Harry didn't listen to what you had to say. He just never told you he listened." Neville said. Hermione frowned.

"You mean to say that all those times I told him to do his homework or to stop playing chess he actually listened to me?" she asked shocked. Neville nodded. "But he usually did it after you had gone to bed for the night."

"But then why did he always ask for help if he had already finished it?" Hermione asked still puzzled. Neville and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know. No one does." Ginny replied.

* * *

After they had finished lunch and had paid, Hermione invited them both back to her place. Ginny accepted but Neville declined saying that he had to go and do something, and that he would be over later. when the apperated to Hermione's house, they found Ron lazing around on the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Hermione coughed loudly, and Ron looked up.

"Oh Hermione sorry, I needed to ask you something and you said I could come over any time. And well I had figured that you were out so I decided to wait until you came home. I hope you don't mind." Ron explained. Hermione smiled.

"No its ok. I was just about to show Ginny around. Do you want to come or do you want to continue watching TV? Hermione asked.

"I'll come." He replied switching the TV off.

* * *

Hermione showed them through her flat, leaving her bedroom for last. Ginny whistled when she saw it. The room was painted a light blue colour. In one corner was her desk and book self. In the other was a vanity table and mirror. Hanging up all around the room was photos and drawings. In the middle stood a huge four-poster king size bed.

"Why can't I have this for my room?" Ron muttered to himself. Ginny went over to Hermione's bedside table and picked up Harry's diary.

"Is this the thing you were talking about at lunch?" she asked Hermione nodded.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't planned to tell Ron about the diary, but he was Harry's friend too…

"It's Harry's diary. I found it with my things. I have no idea how it got there tho." She told him. Ron just looked at her a bemused look on his face. He started laughed.

"You can't be serious? Harry kept a diary. That is so funny Hermione. Pull the other one." He said.

"I'm serious Ron. Take a look." She said Ron walked over to Ginny and took the diary out of her hands. His face paled when he read the first entry. He quickly shut the book and threw it at Hermione.

"Don't you want to read it?" she asked him. Ron shook his head.

"I think I had better go." He said before Apparating. Hermione looked at Ginny who shrugged.

"I think he is still upset about…well about Harry." Ginny said quietly. Hermione nodded understanding what Ginny ment.

"I had better be going. I'll see you some time. Oh mum says you're invited for Christmas." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Tell her I will be there." Ginny nodded and left.

* * *

Later that night Hermione sat in bed debating whether she should read another diary enter or not. In the end, she decided that she would. The second entry was set about a month after the first and read:

_August 2nd 2002…_

**A/n: well what did you think? R&R!**


	4. 2nd August 2002

**Declaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my longest chapter to date! Thanks to all my reviewers: Dans no 1 girl, The Gryffindor Drummer, Lady Knight Jules, ObsessedwithLOST, writrfreak15, Seirien and lanniYou guys rock!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: August 2nd 2002**

_August 2nd 2002_

I'm back! Did you miss me? No? I didn't think so. I am currently at the Burrow and it is 6:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. Well I must say more happened the past couple of days then the past month! Let's start at the beginning. I spent the past month with my so-called family. Not much happened I spent most of my time staring at my ceiling thinking and waiting. I lay on my bed day in day out waiting for my birthday to come so I could leave this hell hole, or for Voldemort to come and kill me. What ever happened first I didn't really care. As to what I was thinking. I was mostly thinking about Hermione. I know it's surprising, but I can't help it. Every time I think of her my heart beats faster. I can't help it. I miss her so much. The way she always tells me off for not having done my homework, the way she smiles, the way she smells…it's like strawberries and cream…ops I'm getting of track here. Sorry. Anyways she has written once, and it's more then Ron has. I think I will paste her letter here, so it will be with me forever.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Don't you dare write back saying that you are fine, because I know how much you hate it there! You seemed so distant on the train and at the platform. I worry about you. I got your very brief letter. I'm staying with Ron so if you want to write you know where I am. Although I don't think it is very wise to send to many letters as the might be intercepted. Just think in just two weeks you will be free of your…um...family. Ron's mother told me to tell you that Arthur will come for you early in the morning, some time just before nine,to take you to your apparition license. Molly said it will be just before nine, so make sure all your things are packed before the ok? I wish you good luck with it. I know that you will pass. After you are invited to stay with us until the wedding. I am going to hope like hell that this letter isn't intercepted. I can't wait to see you again Harry there is so much I have to tell you. Oh by the way Ron says hi and not to hurt the Dursleys too much. But I wouldn't hurt them Harry. If you do, you will be in so much trouble and you need to stay out of trouble especially with the headmaster gone. I suspect that I will see you soon Harry. _

_Love Hermione

* * *

_

She sent that some two weeks before my 17th birthday day. Not much happened until the day before my birthday. Those sons's of bitches called family didn't want me to do anything. So I stayed in my room the whole time. It was on the 30th that I received an owl from the ministry. I think I will paste it in here to.

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that as of tomorrow July 31ts you will be of age and will be able to use magic at your current residence no. 4 Privet drive. Due to this reason we have set up an apparition meeting for you at 10am in the Department of Magical Transportation. Level six. Please review all the rules and regulations prior to this meeting. _

_Signed,_

_David McPherson, _

_Department of Magical Transportation.

* * *

_

I was jumping for joy when I read that diary, I really was. I started to pack up all my stuff, until aunt Petunia called me down for dinner. I sighed with happiness. It was my final dinner with the Dursley's! I was literally skipping down the stairs! Dinner was rather quiet, it always is. When we had almost finished our puddings I decided to tell them that I would be leaving the next day. I cleared my throat.

"What?" uncle Vernon snarled at me.

"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I am 17, which means that I will be of age in our world. It means I can leave this hellhole you call a home and it means that I will be able to do magic. I just wanted to say even though you let me in to your house, you treated me like scum, and that you are no longer safe. The second I walk out of that door all the safety spells that had been put on this house when I was a baby, to keep me hidden from Voldemort will disappear. So you might die, if Voldemort decided to look for me here, and he probably will. So good bye, I hope to never hear or see you again." I told them, before walking out of the kitchen and back up to my room, leaving a stunned silence behind me. When I got upstairs I laughed out loud and continued to pack up my things.

* * *

I woke up the next day with sunlight streaming through my window. I rolled over and looked at the digital clock that I had once repaired. It read 8:30am. I had about half an hour before Mr Weasley came to pick me up. I headed down stairs to the kitchen to make my self some breakfast. There was no one in the kitchen, I guess that they were all still in bed, waiting for me to leave before they ventured out to the rest of the house. I quickly made myself toast with peanut butter on it. I wasn't very hungry and I figured that I would get to eat later. As I munched on my toast I wondered through the house, double and triple checking that I had every thing. I looked at my watch, it was ten past nine. Mr Weasley was late. I was heading up the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'll get it." I shouted. I heard a distant grunt, from upstairs. I took it as an okay. I opened the door to revel Mr Weasley in his work robes, standing on the door step.

"Hello Harry. How are you? Sorry I am a bit late." Mr Weasley said to me.

"I'm good. I am so glad to finally get out of here." I told him. Mr Weasley laughed.

"Well let's go get your things and get going. Oh and by the way. Happy birthday Harry." He said. I smiled and lead him up the stairs to my room.

"Thanks." I replied. I opened the door to my room and walked into the centre, Mr Weasley followed.

"Is that all of your things?" he asked pointing to my trunk, Hedwig's cage and the few personal belongings in a TESCO'S bag.

"Yeah. Are we taking them with us to the ministry?" I asked.

"Goodness no." Mr Weasley replied laughing. "I'll take them to the Burrow." And with a wave of his wand all of Harry's belonging were gone. As we headed back down the stairs I suddenly wondered how we were going to get to the ministry.

"Um…Mr Weasley how exactly are we going to get to the ministry?" I asked.

"I managed to set up a portkey not far from here. It's about a five minute walk." He told me. I nodded and shut the door behind us. I turned around and looked back up at the house which had been my so called 'home' for the past sixteen years.

"Are you coming Harry?" Mr Weasley called from just up the street. I turned around and followed him, not once looking back.

* * *

It took us a good five minutes to get to the portkey. This time it was an old magazine. I grabbed on to it and hoped that this was the last time I had to use a portkey. We landed in a small dark ally way. I could hear the sound of traffic and lots of people not so far away. Mr Weasley and I got up, brushing our selves off. 

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In an ally way. The ministry is about a ten minute walk from here. This was the closest place where muggles wouldn't be able to see us." He told me. I nodded; I was starting to get nervous. I cheeked my watch. It was nine twenty. We still had plenty of time. When we walked out onto the footpath Mr Weasley turned to me.

"What did you have for breakfast?" he asked.

"A piece of toast." I told him.

"How about I get you some proper breakfast." He told me and headed to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

We stopped to get a coffee and a muffin for me. (I told Mr Weasley that I would eat after my test.) And headed off to the ministry. When we arrived it was quarter to ten. Mr Weasley told me he would see me after I had done my test, saying he had to go and do something. So I stepped into the phone booth by myself. I wiped my now sweaty palms on my t-shirt, picked up the phone and dialed the magic number 6-2-4-4-2. 

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and business". Said the familiar voice.

"Harry Potter. Apparition License."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes".

I was Glad to see some things stayed the same as I took my badge.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and…."

"…present your wand for registration at the security desk…" I said in unison with the voice. "Yeah, yeah, I know what to do," I muttered under my breath.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice as I stepped out of the box. I headed to the security desk.

"Wand please." Said the man in a bored voice. I handed him my wand and the man cheeked it over before giving me a slip of paper saying I could have my wand back when I was finished with my business. I headed for level six.

I quickly found the room I was looking for and entered a large waiting room, which was currently empty, with the exception on an old looking wizard behind a desk. I walked up to him.

"Name?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." I said. The old man glanced up at me, before shoving some papers into my hands.

"Here fill these out." He told me. I sat down and filled out the three pages. Once I had finished I gave them back to the old wizard and had just sat down, when the door opened and another wizard stepped into the room.

"Harry Potter." He called. I stood up; I was sweeting and shacking slightly. I had rarely been this nervous before. I followed the wizard into a room. It was white and in the middle was a panel of glass. I looked at the wizard.

"I want you to apparate to the other side of that glass, then go out the door and talk to the young witch that is out there. I believe you have read all the rules and regulations." The wizard said in a mono tone. I nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the room next door and with a crack I found myself on the other side. I smiled to my self and headed out the door. I saw the young witch sitting at a desk. She smiled up at me.

"Congratulations Mr Potter you now have your apparition license. Have a nice day." She told me. I smiled. I had done it! I walked out to see Mr Weasley waiting for me.

"Well how did it go?" he asked. I beamed at him.

"I did it!" I told him. He smiled.

"That's great! Why don't you apparate to the burrow? I will get there after I have finished something." He told me.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

I apparated into the garden, after collecting my wand. I walked into the kitchen, but there was no one there. 

"Mrs Weasley? Ron?" I called out.

"We are in the lounge." Mrs Weasley's voice called out. I opened the door to the lounge room.

"Surprise!" every one shouted. I stood there in a state of shock! There was all the Weasleys and Hermione with the exception of Mr Weasley, and Percy. A huge banner was hung up. It read: Happy 17th Birthday Harry! I was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug by Hermione.

"Happy birthday Harry. It's so good to see you again Harry." She told me. I smiled widely. She had no idea of the effect she had on me. I had missed her so much and now I didn't want to let her go. She released me.

"It's good to see you again too Hermione." I told her.

"Happy birthday mate." Ron said slapping me on my back, before putting his arm around Hermione's waist. Inside I wanted to punch him. It wasn't fair. He had the girl, the loving family and what did I have? I had a destiny that said I had to kill voldermort, before he killed me. I did want to kill him; I don't want to be a murderer. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by the rest of the Weasley's saying happy birthday. Mr Weasley entered just as I was about to open my presents. I got a new broom servicing kit from Ron, Ginny and Charlie. Gods know I needed one. From the twins a got a huge pill of their new products. From bill and Mr Weasley I was given my own chess set. (My other one was broken beyond repair.) Mrs Weasley had knitted me a Blue jumper with 'Harry' written on it in Gold and a pile of home made chocolates. Hermione gave me the best present of all. It was a model Quiddich pitch, enchanted so the players would actually move.

"Wow Hermione! This is great. I love it!" I told her. _But not as much as I love you. _I thought to my self. Yes I had come to the conclusion that I was in love with her. And it breaks my heart to know she is with Ron. At least she is happy…

"Really? I am so glad you like it." She told me, giving me another hug.

* * *

For dinner we had all my favourite foods. I ate until I felt as though I was going to burst. For desserts we had all my favourite puddings and a huge chocolate cake. I went to bed that night feeling extremely happy. It was the best birthday of my life. Even the sight of Ron giving Hermione a goodnight kiss to kill my good mood. (Although it decreased some what.)

* * *

Yesterday we didn't do much, I played Quiddich with Ron, the twins, Ginny and even Hermione! I was on the same team with Hermione (I was so happy when I found out I was on the same team with her and Ron wasn't! I know its mean but… what can I do?) And Fred. Life has been great. I don't want it to end, but they must. I have to find the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. I know I would be saving the wizarding world but killing him, but I don't won't to do it diary. It's not fair. I am never going to be able to live with myself knowing I killed some one. I had better go, Ron is starting to wake up and I don't want him to know that I have a diary. Until next time 

_Harry

* * *

_

Hermione sat there for god knows how long staring at her wall, not really seeing it. _Harry was in love with me?_ She thought to herself. That's when it clicked. How Harry had always acted differently to her. _But he knew Ron and I broke up. Why didn't he tell me how he felt then? _She wondered. It was all ever so confusing. She decided to tell Ginny all about it tomorrow, but first she was going to read another entry. This time it read:

_August 29th 2002…

* * *

_

**A/n: well did you like it? Please R&R and tell me about your favourite parts or what you would like to see in this story. **


	5. 29th August 2002

**Declaimer: I don't own it, just borrowing it…**

**A/n: hey guys! I'm still here. Sorry about the long time since my last update, but I went on holiday to Crystal Brook then I went up to Sydney for my cousin's wedding. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Lady Knight Jules, Writrfreak15, Sara key, Pink squishy Llama, Crocodile, stacey18, what a crazy kid and clarinetlover17, I'mhermionegranger and angelmiko69.You guys rock! By the way part of this chapter is based on my cousin's wedding. He kinda inspired me to write this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: August 29 2002**

_**August 29 2002**_

Hey! It has almost been a month since I last wrote in this and it is because I haven't had much time. A hell of a lot of stuff, (Yes very descriptive!) has happened, since my birthday. It's my last day at the burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione. God she is beautiful, just yesterday she was wearing this amazing silver and blue dress. I think that she was trying to get Ron's attention and it certainly got mine. All Ron said when she came out wearing it was.

"You look nice Hermione. What's the occasion?" Ron asked. Hermione just glared at him.

"For you're information Ron I can choice to wear what I like when I like! I don't need an occasion to wear a dress!" she snapped at him. I could tell that Ron didn't really care about how she looked and I could also tell that Hermione was upset that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I think you look wonderful Hermione." I told her. She gave me a small, yet beautiful smile.

I was so happy that she smiled at me. I felt as though I was going to melt right there. Ops I'm getting off track. I guess I should write about what I have been doing over the last month here at the burrow. For a few days after my party Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and I went outside to play Quiddich. We had an uneven team, so I convinced Hermione to play with us. I tell you it took A LOT of convincing. She finally gave in and she was on my team along with Fred. This made me secretly happy. So we lost all our games, but that doesn't really matter. All that matters is the fact that we had fun in these dark times. So on the third day after my party, Ron and I came down to breakfast, as usual. Once our plates had been filled with Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking Hermione cleared her throat.

"I thought that because Bill's wedding is coming up, we should talk about when we are leaving and what kind of plan you have Harry." She said. Ron and I stared blankly at her. For almost a whole minute we stared at her not knowing what she was going on about. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know the plan to destroy all those Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort before he completely takes over the world or worst still kills Harry?" Hermione said crossly. Ron and I glanced at her before shrugging.

"Er… yeah that's a great idea Hermione. We do need to talk about it." I told her. Hermione gave me a gorgeous smile. I felt my insides melt. Just a simple smile makes me weak kneed and she doesn't even know it, and probably never will. Enough of my ramblings about Hermione. Now where was I? Oh yes I was writing about our plan. So after Hermione smiled at me she pulled out an ordinary muggle map of the world and placed it on the table.

"Right. Well I thought we should work out which country the Horcruxes are located in. then we can try to find their exact location later. Now I have-"

"Hermione," Ron cut in. "how the bloody hell are we supposed to know where you-know-who hid the Horcruxes? They could be anywhere and I am not going to spend the next fifty years looking for them." He crossed his arm and slouched in his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes before sighing again.

"As I was saying Ronald before you ever so rudely interrupted me. I have been reading some books on Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort and the history of his family…"

* * *

We spent most of the day planning whist the rest of the Weasley family were busy planning Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione left to help around lunch, leaving me and Ron alone as she was to be a bridesmaid with Fleur's little sister. Ginny was to be the chief bridesmaid. Whilst neither Ginny nor Hermione wanted to be in the bridal party that agreed to do it. So while Hermione attended shopping for dresses and shoes and accessories amongst other things both Ron and I (we were ushers so we didn't really have to help with anything) worked on where we would start looking for the Horcruxes. We decided to start our search in Australia as one of Hermione's friends there owns a trinket box that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. She was given it as a good bye present when she moved to Australia some three years ago. Hermione believes that this is one of the Horcruxes. I can only hope that she is right. We also decided to use muggle transport to get there as we didn't want to risk being seen on a broomstick and apparition would be to hard as we had know idea where we were going. So Ron booked us three tickets on a plane and we were all set. All we had to do was go to the wedding, pack and leave. Well that was all Ron and I had to do. Hermione on the other hand had to do all that plus all the things she had to do for the wedding which was held on the 26th of august. Ops Ron is waking up. I have to go. I'll be back later.

* * *

Hermione gently put the book down on her bed, got up and went down to the kitchen to pour her self a glass of water. Once she had finished it she headed back up the stairs to her room. She looked at her clock that was sitting on her bedside table. It read 11:49pm. It was getting late, but she wanted to finish the diary entry before she went to sleep…

* * *

O.K I'm back. Its just after breakfast and Hermione and Ron have gone of to do something alone together. I don't want to even think what that means. Now back to the wedding. It was originally to be held at the burrow, but both Bill and Fleur wanted to have a muggle wedding for some reason. I saved a program so I will stick it in here:

**Welcome to the Wedding **

**Of **

**Fleur Antoinette Delacour **

**And**

**Bill Leslie Weasley **

**Thursday 26th August 2002**

**St Andrews church**

**St Ottary

* * *

**

As you can see the front of the program is rather simple, but it looks nice. The inside is just as simple.

Explanation of Marriage

The promises

Giving away of the Bride

Massage

The vows

Love never fails

Poem

May the sun bring you new energy by day,

May the moon softly restore you by night,

May the rain wash away your worries,

And may the breeze blow new strength into your being,

May the garden of marriage bloom with many colours,

And all days of your life may you walk gently through the world and know its beauty.

Exchanging of the Rings

Signing of the register

Presentation of the bride and groom

* * *

The back of the program is Ron's favourite page as both his and mine name appears on it.

Minister - Simon Arkpour

Father of the Bride - Ian Delacour

Best man - Charlie Weasley

Chief Bridesmaid – Ginny Weasley

Groomsmen – Remus Lupin

- Mat Holloway

Bridesmaids – Gabrielle Delacour 

- Hermione Granger

Poem read by – Molly Weasley

Users – Ron Weasley

- Harry Potter

* * *

All Ron and I had to do was hand out the programs as well as tell people where to sit. The wedding itself was beautiful. The groomsmen and the best man wore black suits (yeah as I said they wanted to get married the muggle way so they wore muggle clothing.) with white shirts and champagne ties. Bill wore the same, but his shirt was also a champagne colour. Once the man had walked down the isle and stood in position slow beautiful music stuck up. The church was silent as the music played, then slowly the bridesmaids walked down the isle. Gabrielle was in the front, followed by Hermione, who looked stunning as always and with Ginny bringing up the rear. Each of them were wearing light pale blue dresses that finished just before the knee. All their hair had been done up in a simple yet elegant bun. They all carried a bouquet of white and red roses. Ginny's dress was slightly longer tho, finishing just below the knee. Once they had all filed down the isle and had lined up opposite the men Fleur slowly walked down the isle on her father's arm. She looked beautiful as always, but I still think that Hermione was prettier. Fleur was wearing a cream coloured dress with French lace. It was very old fashioned and suited her perfectly. I turned my attention back to Hermione. I don't know how long I stared at her for, but in the distance I heard Bill and Fleur say their promises, exchange their vows etc. it was only when Molly stood up to say her poem did I turn my attention away from Hermione. Once she had finished and Bill and Fleur had exctanged rings I turned my attention back to the most beautiful woman in the world. I felt a small prang of jealously when I saw her head back down the isle arm in arm with Matt Holloway.

"Come on lets get out of here." Ron said from my right.

* * *

The reception was held at the burrow and it was set up just like a garden party. Once all the speeches were over with and all the photos taken. (Bill had insisted that I was to be in the family shot with all the Weasleys.) I slipped back into the house and headed up the stairs to Ron's room. I quickly and silently got changed and lay in bed thinking about how beautiful Hermione looked for along time. When I finally drifted of to sleep some few hours later I dreamt of Hermione. We were getting married and she looked beautiful, like an angel. We then had three wonderful children their names were, Charlotte-Rose, Summer Louise and Samuel James. We lived in Godric's hollow where we were a happy family, until Ron entered the scene and stole Hermione away from me, saying that she never loved me that she only loved him. That's when I woke with a start. It had started out as such a good dream. Since then Ron Hermione and I have been busy packing for our trip. We leave tomorrow! Well I will have to end it here as Hermione wants help with something…

_ Harry

* * *

_

Hermione shut the diary. Still not believing what she had just read. _Harry dreamt about me?_ She thought to herself. She knew Harry was in love with her, but still…_ He wrote that I was more beautiful then Ron ever told me. I don't even remember Ron telling me that I was beautiful once. Why did I go out with him? _She asked herself. _Because you were in love with Harry and you wanted to get over him. _The reasonable part of her said. Hermione sighed and turned off her light. She would discuss this with Ginny tomorrow…

* * *

**A/n: yeah I know that was a short chapter. But please R&R. Tell me what you thought of it and what your fav bits were etc. **


	6. Dicussions

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together in the 4th book and Sirius and Cedric wouldn't have died…**

**A/n:** **hey guys! Sorry about the wait. But school has started again. And i quiet a bit of work to do. Thanks to Crocodile, clarinetlover17, Writrfreak15, Emily, what a crazy kid, Michelle moonshine , alauneni, the nightly wanderer, Gryffindor Dragon, angel miko69, lanni, claymourne, rabid-reader1, lady knight Alanna, chalareia, holly grace, the little voice in your head, kizkool and misroiseposie2367.You all rock!Just so, you know this is a filler chapter…

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Discussions**

Hermione woke up the next morning by the sound of her telephone. She sighed and rolled over to pick up the receiver. She had been having such a good dream. It had been of Harry…

"Hello?" Hermione said groggily.

"Hermione? It's Ginny! You sound like you just woke up!" can Ginny's voice.

"That would be because I just woke up, actually you woke me up. So what ever you have to say better be important." Hermione said irritated.

"Ops sorry, do you want to meet me in Diagon ally at say twelve o'clock today in the leaky cauldron?" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Hermione said not really listening, as she was too busy think of Harry and how much she missed him…

"Hermione Jane Granger are you there!" Ginny yelled though the phone. Hermione jumped startled.

"Yeah sorry, twelve o'clock leaky cauldron got it." She said and hung up. Hermione looked at her clock. It was only 8am. She rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione was having the most wonderful dream. Once again she was dreaming of Harry. They had gotten married and had some four kids, and Hermione was three months pregnant with another one. Harry was an international Quidditch star and Hermione worked from home as a book critique. It was just after 6pm when Hermione herd the front door open. She smiled to herself knowing that Harry was home. When she heard footsteps in the kitchen she turned around expecting to see Harry standing there, all sweaty and flushed from Quidditch practice. But instead there stood Ron, looking upset and slightly uneasy.

"Ron! This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked him. Ron looked at his feet.

"Uh… I came to talk to you about something." He said quietly. Hermione felt fear flood though her.

"Where is Harry? Is he alright or has the Quidditch captain decided that practice has gone over time?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up, but didn't meet her eye.

"Is there somewhere we can go so we won't be disturbed?" he asked her ever so quietly. Hermione nodded.

"My bedroom is free. I'll be there in a sec, I just have to go put little Jason down to sleep." Hermione replied. As Ron made his way up the stairs Hermione went to the living room to find all four of her children playing or watching TV. Her oldest daughter, Katharine who was eight looked up.

"Mum why is Uncle Ron here? And where is dad?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure where your father is, probably still at practice. Uncle Ron is here because he needs to talk to me about something ok?" Hermione said. Katharine nodded and continued to watch TV.

Once Hermione had put little Jason to sleep she walked into her bed room where she found Ron gazing at a photo of Harry and Hermione on their wedding day.

"What is it Ron?" she asked as she closed the door.

"It's about Harry." Ron replied. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"Is he aright?" she asked fearing what the answer might be.

"No. whilst at Quidditch practice, he was knocked off his broom by a bludger. He fell some sixty feet. They did all they could for him Hermione, but he passed on." Ron said. Hermione stared at him. Harry. Dead? She let out an ear pricing scream.

* * *

Hermione woke up drenched in a cold sweat. She sat in bed for a few minutes shaking. It had been a dream. She looked at her clock. It was twenty past ten. Hermione got up and started to get ready for the day. She headed down stairs and started to make herself some bacon and eggs. As her breakfast sizzled and cooked in the fry pan she couldn't help, but think of the dream she just had. It had seemed so real, and yet it could never come true. Harry was gone and nothing could change that fact. She felt tears run down her face as she scooped up the hot food and put it on a plate. Once she had finished eating she put her plate into the dishwasher and headed back up the stairs, to the bathroom. She looked a long look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red and her hair was as fizzy as ever. She sighed and turned the shower on, letting the hot water run down her head and back. Once she had washed her hair, she turned the water off and dried herself off. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite pair of jeans and her green top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She glanced at the clock. It was ten to twelve. She picked up her purse and headed off to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

When she arrived, she saw Ginny sitting at one of the tables, a menu in her hands. When Ginny noticed Hermione she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you ok? You look upset about something." Ginny asked. Hermione smiled.

"No I'm fine. What about you? You seem kind of nervous." Hermione told her. Ginny did not reply she just looked at her menu.

"Ginny whats wrong?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up at Hermione, but didn't quiet meet her eye.

"I broke up with Neville." Ginny said quietly. Hermione gasped.

"Why?" she asked kindly.

"I don't feel the same as him. Besides I am kinda in love with some one else." Ginny said.

"So who is it that you love?" Hermione asked. Ginny said something so quietly that Hermione didn't hear what she had said.

"Pardon? Can you please repeat that?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's Draco. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione please don't make a scene. I am in love with him and nothing you say, or do will change that." Ginny said firmly. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ok sorry. So how did this all happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know how didn't go over to you-know-how. Well we work together in the ministry. We were both assigned to the same project and well…" Ginny trailed off. "I didn't mean for anything to happen, but the more we worked together the more I fell in love with him. We kinda started an 'office romance' as lavender calls it. I want to be with Draco, so I had to dump Neville. Please say you understand Hermione." Hermione was lost in thought for a few moments.

"Yeah I understand," She said thinking of her and Harry. "Shall we order?"

* * *

After lunch, the two girls wondered through diagon ally, window-shopping. After a good hour or so, they decided to go to muggle London, to buy some clothes, shoes and other accessories. They entered the nearest store and began browsing through the racks of clothing. Hermione found a tight fitting t-shirt that read 'it's not easy being a princess' and a short hot pink min-skirt. She held them up to show Ginny.

"What do you think?" she asked Ginny.

"That would look so hot on you!" she told her. Hermione grinned and went to go pay for it.

* * *

Some three hours later, they were emerging from the bookstore when Hermione, who was so busy talking to Ginny, ran into some one.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said.

"It's quiet alright." The man said. She looked at the man and let out a gasp. It was the same man that she had bumped into at the bookstore in diagon ally a few days ago. Ginny looked at the man and then at Hermione who was standing there open mouth, staring at some strange man and shook her head.

"Come on lets go." She said as she dragged Hermione away. She lead Hermione over to a small café where she ordered too coffees for them both.

"Now tell me what the hell was that all about." Ginny demanded.

"It was that man. The one that I ran into at the bookstore a few days ago. The man that looks like Harry." She said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So he looks like Harry so what?" she said, sipping her coffee.

"Ginny you don't understand! That man could be Harry!" Hermione said. Ginny snorted.

"Where's the proof? Harry had black hair, not brown. He had green eyes not blue." Ginny said.

"So? She could have dyed his hair, put in contact lenses." Hermione said.

"Hermione Harry has a scar. That man didn't." Ginny told her gently.

"He could have used make up to cover it." Hermione replied.

"And why would he do that? Hermione if he was still alive he would have been in touch by now. The two of you were best friends. It's been two years since the war." Ginny said fairly. Hermione sat in thought. She was so sure that man had been Harry. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was not, but she had known way of knowing.

* * *

Later that night Hermione opened Harry's diary again this time it read

_29th September 2002…_

_Please R&R!_


	7. author's note

Ok basically this is an author's note. I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry, but school has started again and I am so busy with my lessons, extra curricular activities e.g. concert band, which my conductor won't let me quit! And home work. Plus our whole school production has just started and I am hoping to get a major roll. I have major writers block at the moment, and I had a little written down in a book, which I have now lost. I'm slowly writing the next chapter and it should be up soon so keep an eye out for it.


	8. 29th September 2002 pt1

**Declaimer: don't own it…. So don't sue!**

**A/n: sorry about the long time between updates. And This IS an H/Hr fic, but that will come later. Also this started out as just one chapter, but it got really long so I split it into two parts, it might possible become three parts. Not sure yet...

* * *

**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: the Gryffindor drummer, asher, lady knight Jules, jarno, stacey18, crocodile, ravenous19, ms-luveybkc, taira, vagrantent, alayneni, emiko33333333, jonny cake, seirien, what a crazy kid, pharaohess18, moon titan, Michelle moonshine and Carolina. You all rock. Also a big thanks to all those who reviewed the Authors note.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: 29th Sep 2002. Pt 1**

_29th Sep 2002_

G'day mate. Hows it goin'? Hehe. I am in Australia, and its kinda nice here, if you can stand the heat. It's hot and sunny and I am told that it is only spring! It feels like summer! I have been here for almost a month now. Our trip started on the 30th of August at 4am when Hermione ran into our room and jumped on our beds.

"Wake up you lazy bums." She yelled. I opened my eyes to find Hermione sitting on my knees dressed in black shorts and a green top, which stopped before her belly button. She slapped my legs.

"Come on we are leaving in an hour and if the two of you don't get up soon we will miss our plane. Oh and Mrs Weasley also said that once you have gotten dressed you have to come down stairs, because breakfast is not ready." She said before walking out of the room closing the door behind her. At the word breakfast, Ron had jumped out of bed and was now pulling on his jeans.

"Come on mate. I'm starved, I need my food." Ron said to me as I slowly detangled my self from my bedding.

"Yeah ok. I'm up." I muttered still half asleep.

* * *

Once we were dressed we headed downstairs to find Hermione already halfway through her bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Ron and I said. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Morning." She replied as Ron and I sat down. No sooner had we sat down, Mrs Weasley handed up two huge plates piled up with food. Ron and I started eating well Ron was shovelling food in to his mouth so fast, it made me feel sick to look at him. Once we were done, Ron and I headed back up the stairs to get our suitcases. By the time we had dragged them down the stairs the taxi was waiting for us. Ron, Hermione Mrs Weasley and I got into the taxi, and as we pulled out of the drive ways I saw Ginny waving from her bedroom window. I waved to her, but I don't think she could see me.

* * *

The drive to the airport took almost two hours. We sat in silence for most of the trip; the silence was only broken by Ron complaining that he was hungry again, and Hermione telling him to get over it. When we finally reached Heathrow airport I paid the taxi driver, while Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley unloaded our luggage. After that Hermione led us to a line for the check in counter

"Next" called the blonde girl at the counter. Hermione led us forward.

"Three tickets to Sydney, Australia booked under the name of Granger." Hermione said. The blonde girl typed something on the computer.

"Please place your luggage here on the scale" She said. We did as we were told. As soon as our suitcases were weighed and stickers placed on them the blonde girl handed us our boarding passes.

"Have a nice flight." She said.

* * *

All too soon we were saying our good byes to Mrs Weasley and we were boarding the plane. We quickly found our seats. We were in row 6. I had the window seat, Hermione was in the middle (something I was extremely pleased about.) and Ron was next to the isle. No sooner had we put on our seat belts, Hermione pulled out her book and started reading and Ron began to read his book on Quidditch. I stared out the window, watching all the airport crew running around. I started to day dream bout Hermione, I was enjoying my day dream until the plane started its engines and the air hostesses started going through the emergency evacuation plans. Soon we were on the run way and I was once again staring out the window, as soon as we lifted off Ron started muttering about how he didn't like flying, until he worked out how the TV worked. I looked at my watch. It was 8:30am, and I was already tired. I closed my eyes and went to sleep…

* * *

I woke up some three hours later. I looked at Hermione. She was still reading her book. I looked over at Ron. He was flicking through the TV channels. I looked at my watch; only to fond it had stopped working.

"What's the time?" I asked Hermione. She looked up at me before cheeking her watch.

"Oh good your awake. It's about um… 11:40am. I got you a bottle of water in case you were thirsty." She said, passing me a bottle of spring water.

"Thanks." I replied, giving her a grateful smile

* * *

I can be bothered writing what happened for the rest of the trip, so nothing really interesting happened. The highlight of the trip was when Hermione told Ron to stop watching movies, and to get some sleep. Ron turned around and told her he didn't need sleep. They got into a huge argument, but it ended quickly. I still don't think that they are right for each other….

* * *

We arrived in Sydney international airport round 6:30pm the next day. It took us a very long to get through customs and once we got our luggage from baggage claim it was close to 7pm.

"We are looking for my friend's dad." Hermione said, scanning the area. She quickly found him and led us over to a middle aged man, with blonde – brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Sam." He said shaking our hands. Once we all had introduced our selves, we headed to his car.

"The girls would have come to pick you up Hermione, but there wasn't enough room in the car and they both have a dance lesson." Sam told Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Dance was always important to them." She told us.

* * *

The ride back to the house only took half an hour. We pulled into a long steep drive way. Sam got out of the car and helped us unload our things. He led us inside and showed us to our rooms. Hermione was to sleep in her own room, whilst Ron and I shared a room. We had just put our things away and were in the lounge room, when the door opened again. A pair of identical twins entered, followed by their mother. Both girls were around the same hight, though one was slightly shorter. They both had their father's bright piercing blue eyes, and their mother's blonde hair. The taller one had her hair finish just past her shoulders, whilst the shorter one had long hair that went to her waist, and had red streaks through it. Both girls looked and sweaty and were wearing black pants and black tank tops. When they say Hermione they both dropped their bags, screamed and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my goodness it has been too long." Hermione said. Both girls nodded. "So um this is my friend Harry." Hermione said introducing me.

"I'm Juliet." The taller girl said shaking my hand.

"And I'm Katherine." Said the shorter one. In my opinion she was the prettier one. Hermione went on to introduce Ron. Then the girls' mother introduced her self as Charlotte. Once all the introductions were done Katherine turned to her mother.

"Can we go for a swim before dinner?" she asked. Her mother nodded and Katherine turned to face me.

"You coming?" she asked and when I nodded she squealed and ran out of the room to get changed. Juliet came over to me.

"Sorry about her, she is like this around most boys. She has trouble dealing with the fact that I have had my boyfriend for almost three months and her relationships never last more than a month or so." Juliet said quietly.

"Its alright I don't mind." I told her truthfully. Juliet gave me a small smile, before disappearing to get changed. Ron looked at me.

"Why is it all the hot girls always go for you, or are unavailable? Actually don't answer that. Are you coming to get changed or are you going to stand there for the rest of the night?" Ron asked. I grinned at him and followed him to our room. But Ron is wrong. If ALL the beautiful girls were attracted to me, I would be the one with Hermione, not Ron.

* * *

By the time we got out side, all the girls were sitting around the pool, in their bikinis, drinking lemonade. Ron didn't waste any time and did a cannon ball into the pool, drenching every one.

"Are you lot coming in? The water is really nice." He called from the middle of the pool. After that we all jumped in. Ron decided we should play shoulder wars. Juliet decided to sit out, as she had hurt her self in her jazz lesson earlier that day. So Hermione and Ron paired up as a team and Katherine and I paired up as a team. Out of the ten or so games we played, we won seven. We had just stared a game of Marco polo when Charlotte came outside, the phone in her hand.

"Juliet, Matt is on the phone. Do you want me to tell him you will call him back later?" she asked. Juliet shook her head, climbed out of the pool and disappeared inside, talking into the phone. Katherine swam up beside me.

"She is always on the phone to him, and when they aren't on the phone to each other, they are out at the movies or something. I whish I could have a relationship like that." She said before sighing.

"I know how you feel." I said looking at Hermione and Ron, who were now making out down the other end of the pool. I quickly turned away. "But tell me about you self." Katherine thought for a moment.

"Well I'm sixteen years old, I have been friends with Hermione since we were two, I went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw, but my parents decided to move to Australia after my third year. I love to dance, sing, act, and perform. My hobbies include playing the flute badly, going out with friends, cooking and having a good time. What about you?"

* * *

I spent most of the night talking to Katherine about my life; my problems and she listened and gave me advice when ever she could. It was nice to talk to some one who didn't care about the fact that I was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one or what ever they call me these days. Later that night, I was lying in bad, flicking through an old photo album half talking to Ron.

"So you and… um… what's her name…? That girl you were talking to…" Ron asked, clicking his fingers.

"Katherine." I supplied not looking up.

"Yeah… her. You two got along well you know…A little too well..." Ron said trailing off. I looked up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Well… maybe it's just me, but I think… there might be chemistry between the two of you…I know she seems to like you and I think you might like her…" Ron said carefully. I looked up and closed my photo album with a snap.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. I knew that the idea of me and Katherine, Hermione's best friend was ludicrous. Besides I was and still am in love with Hermione. Ron just shrugged.

"What ever I am just stating what I see." He replied. I snorted.

"How could you see what I was doing with Katherine, how do you even know that I WAS with Katherine? You were to busy making out with Hermione to notice anything so just SHUT UP!" I yelled. I didn't even know why I was shouting, yes I do. Its because Ron was the one making out with Hermione and it was supposed to be me! I took in a deep breath.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Let's just go to sleep, it's been a long day." I said, turning off my lamp. Ron soon followed, falling asleep quickly. I lay there in bed, tossing and turning. I couldn't get Katherine out of my head. But Ron was wrong; Katherine and I were just friends, not even that. I hardly knew the girl. I didn't have feelings for the girl, I just couldn't.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. It was almost 12pm, and I hadn't slept well at all. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlotte busy making lunch.

"Oh hello dear, the girls and Ron are in the pool. Lunch will be ready soon." Charlotte said. I nodded, grabbed an apple and went to go get changed. Once I was ready I headed outside where I found Ron, Juliet and some other strange boy (who I was later introduced to. His name was Matt and he was Juliet's boyfriend) in the pool playing some kind of game. Katherine was sun baking on her towel and Hermione was sitting in a deck chair reading a huge book, on the table next to her sat a small trinket box. I realised it must have been the one that Hermione had been talking about awhile back. I hung my towel up on the fence and dived into the pool. There would be plenty of time to worry about Voldemort, the Horcruxes and the second war, but for now I want to enjoy life as a teenager.

* * *

After lunch I asked Hermione what she was reading. She told me that it was a book on breaking spells and curses. She told me that she needed some idea on how to destroy the Horcruxes without using the killing curse at all costs. I just nodded and pretended to be interested while my mind was on other things… like Katherine. God she looked beautiful in her pale blue bikini. The way the light bounce's of her hair and they way she smiles, she looks like a goddess…damn it. I must stop thinking about her like that. I have now come to face the fact that I like Katherine, in more than a friendly way. That DOESN'T mean that I don't love Hermione because I do. Its just she is with Ron and I get that, but that shouldn't mean that I can't be happy. Anyways Katherine must have seen me staring at her because she smiled and walked over to me.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Look I know that we hardly know each other but I have to ask this because if I don't I am going to regret this for the rest of my life so Harry… um…" she trailed off…

**_To be continued…

* * *

_**

**A/n: please don't kill me! The next chapter should be up some time soon I hope! Please R&R! **


	9. 29th Sep 2002 pt 2

**A/n: I know I said that I would have this up soon, but I have had to deal with so many dramas both in and out of school it isn't funny. Please don't kill me. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Thanks to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: 29th Sep 2002 pt 2**

_Last time on Harry's diary:_

Katherine must have seen me staring at her because she smiled and walked over to me.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Look I know that we hardly know each other but I have to ask this because if I don't I am going to regret this for the rest of my life so Harry… um…" she trailed off. "Well willyougooutwithme?" I just blinked at her. I had no idea what she had said.

"Sorry? Can you repeat that?" I asked. Katherine took in a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me? You don't have to say yes, because we hardly know each other and-"I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Can I think about it for a while? Its not because I don't like you, its just, well we don't really know each other and I am… trying to get over some one else." I told her. She nodded and left. Ron walked over and sat down next to me.

"Um do you know why Katherine is looking really upset? She looks like she is about to burst into tears." Ron said. I looked at the floor, feeling rather guilty.

"Yeah, I think I know why she is upset. I kind of…. Rejected her when she asked me out." I told him. Ron stared at me.

"You, rejected her? ARE YOU CRAZY?" he yelled at me, as he stood up. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT?"

"Ron sit down please, and don't yell I don't want every one to know what you have to say. I didn't say no…exactly. I told her I wanted to think about it. Its not that I don't like her, because I do, but…. It's so complicated." I said before sighing. Ron gave me yet another look.

"How is it complicated? You like her, she likes you. She is hot, and you are single. There is nothing complicated about that. If you really liked her, you would go and find her right now and ask her out," Ron paused for a moment. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to find something to eat." He stood up and left. I sat in silence for a few minutes, before getting up in search of Katherine.

* * *

I found Katherine in her room sitting on her bed; I paused in the door way, unsure of what to do. I knocked on the door, but remained in the door way. Katherine turned and looked up at me. Her nose and eyes were red and her face was stained with tears.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at me. I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my shirt.

"I wanted to apologize," I told her, my eyes never leaving hers. "Can I come in?" Katherine turned away and looked at the floor.

"I suppose." She said. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Look about before. I never ment to hurt to and well Ron practically abused me for saying no…" I trailed off unsure of how to word what I wanted to say. "I really like you… and well… I really want to go out with you." Katherine stared at me for a moment.

"Um.. Ok. Do you want to go out on Friday? I know this great place. " She said unsure. I smiled at her.

"Sure that would be great." I said. I left the room grinning. I couldn't wait for Friday!

* * *

Friday couldn't come soon enough, but when it came it was worth waiting for. Katherine drove me to this really nice Chinese restaurant. After we ordered Katherine and I just talked about how life was. It was really nice I didn't have to worry about anything and I felt at ease it was like I was just a normal person, not having to worry about Voldemort or the war. After dinner Katherine took me to a great ice cream shop where we ordered chocolate and strawberry ice cream and wandered down the street.

"Are you scared about having to face you-know-who knowing that one of you will have to die?" Katherine suddenly asked me. I paused for a moment thinking of how to answer.

"I guess, I mean I have faced him before, but I try not to think about that," I told her truthfully. "What ever happens happens and at the moment I'm more worried about spilling ice cream on my self and you laughing at me." Katherine smiled. We walked back to her car and drove home, when we reached the porch I pulled Katherine aside.

"Thanks for tonight, it was really great." I told her. Katherine smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you had fun." She whispered, and then she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, and we stood there for ages making out on her front porch. I think I lover her diary I really do…

* * *

Hermione shut the diary with a snap. She couldn't read anymore, not when she was tired and confused. Hermione looked at her clock, and saw that it was after midnight. With a sigh she placed Harry's diary on her bedside table and turned her light off. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep, so she just lay there staring up at her ceiling thinking about how much she missed Harry.

* * *

**A/n: yea I know that was a short chapter, but I have really bad writers block at the moment. Please review! **


	10. Ginny's Problem

**A/N:I AM BACK! Thanks for those who reviewed. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated until now. I won't give you excuses as to why. BUT I AM SORRY! And I know that this is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Ginny's problem**

No matter how hard Hermione tried to sleep she just simple couldn't. In her mind's eye she could still see Harry's words written on the page. It was just five simple words that made her unable to sleep. 'I think I love her…' it was haunting her, teasing her. Hermione rolled over and stared at the wall, not really seeing it, as her mind was on Harry. Hermione slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. As she tossed and turned between the sheets as she had vivid dreams of Harry and Katherine on their wedding day, laughing at Hermione, telling her that she was just a bushy haired, know-it-all who would never find love.

* * *

Hermione woke from her sleep as though she had just run a mile, her hair was pasted to her head from sweat and her bed was damp. It was still dark out side and the clock read 5:30 am. Hermione sighed to herself, knowing that she would never be able to get back to sleep. Slowly she got up and went to have a shower. A hot, steamy shower was exactly what Hermione needed. Once Hermione was finished in the bathroom, she headed downstairs to make breakfast. Hermione had just sat down with a bowl of porridge, when the door bell rang. Mumbling to herself Hermione slowly got up and headed for the door. Hermione opened the door to find Ginny standing on her door step, looking visibly distressed.

"Ginny what are you doing here at six thirty in the morning. I thought you would still be asleep." Ginny bit her lip and refused to look Hermione in the eye.

"I've done something terrible Hermione." Ginny said, tears spilling down her face. Hermione moved over to let Ginny through.

"Come and sit down in the kitchen, have something to eat, then you can tell me all about it alright?" Hermione told Ginny who just nodded before proceeding to the kitchen.

* * *

Once Ginny had Finished the bow of porridge that was in front of her, she started to talk.

"Hermione I am in so much trouble. My Parents are going to kill me! They will disown me, throw me out of the house. What am I going to do?" Ginny yelled before bursting into tears again. Hermione got up and grabbed the tissue box and gave it to Ginny who looked up at Hermione gratefully.

"Calm down Ginny and tell me what is wrong. I cant help you unless you tell me. And I don't think that your parents would ever disown you, or kick you out." Hermione told her. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"They will after they discover what I have done," she sighed again. "ok so you know how Draco and I are together now? Well I never told my parents." She paused, not really knowing how to go on. "Well I am kinda… well…" she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Hermione remained silent, trying to process what she had just heard. Ginny continued. "Draco is being very proper about it, I mean he asked me to marry him when he found out. But I cant see my parents being to happy about this. Let alone me marrying a Malfoy." She burst into tears as Hermione gave her a hug.

"just tell them the truth. They would be more mad at you if you didn't tell them. As for you marrying Draco, if you love him, there shouldn't be any problem. Your parents would just have to get used to the idea." Hermione told her truthfully.

"I guess you're right, and I do love Draco. Its just that I was hoping to wait a few more years before I got married and had children. I am barely 18." Ginny said sadly.

"I am ure every thing will work its self out in the end." Hermione told her reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess you're right as always. I should go and tell my parents. I will tell you how it went later. You're not going out today are you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nah I'm staying home today, I have studying that I need to do. Besides I was thinking of reading more of Harry's diary." Hermione told Ginny.

"You are still reading that? Well have fun. I'm off." She got up and gave Hermione a hug. "Thanks for listening to me and making me feel better."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Hermione said. Ginny smiled weakly at her before leaving.

* * *

After Ginny had left Hermione went up to her room and grabbed the book she was currently reading. She thought of reading the diary, but after what had happened with Ginny today and her dream last night, Hermione decided that she should stick to her book. She headed down to the lounge and sat on her couch, opened her book and began to read. Hermione quickly got so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear her doorbell some three hours after she had started reading. It wasn't until the person started banging on the door and yelled her name that Hermione realised that there was some one at her door. Putting her book down, she got up and ran to the door yelling,

"Coming just wait a second." She opened the door to reveal a much happier Ginny.

"Jeez I rang your bell some six times. I was waiting some ten minutes for you to open the door. What were you doing?" Ginny asked her. Hermione shrugged.

"I was reading." She said simply.

"That would explain it. Well I cant stay long. I just came to tell you that I told my parents." Ginny said.

"How did they take it?" Hermione asked.

"Well at first mum was angry as hell. Dad told me that he would have rather that I waited a few years but it was up to me. Mum got really angry at that, so I reminded her that she would have a new grandchild to fuss over. She seemed to clam down slightly. She is still angry, just not as angry." Ginny told her. Hermione smiled.

"Well as long as everything turned out right." Hermione said.

"Yeah it did and thanks for everything. I should be going. I need to tell Draco the good news!" Ginny called already halfway out the door.

"Bye." Hermione called smiling. As soon as she heard the door close Hermione made her way back to her room and picked up Harry's diary. It was only 11am, so she flipped it open and began to read where she had left off.

* * *

Well what did you think? R&R! 


	11. Chapter 10 29th Sep 2002 pt 3

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed! I know its another short chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10 29th Sep 2002 pt 3

* * *

**

_Recap from what Harry wrote before: _

_Friday couldn't come soon enough, but when it came it was worth waiting for. Katherine drove me to this really nice Chinese restaurant. After we ordered Katherine and I just talked about how life was. It was really nice I didn't have to worry about anything and I felt at ease it was like I was just a normal person, not having to worry about Voldemort or the war. After dinner Katherine took me to a great ice cream shop where we ordered chocolate and strawberry ice cream and wandered down the street. _

"_Are you scared about having to face you-know-who knowing that one of you will have to die?" Katherine suddenly asked me. I paused for a moment thinking of how to answer. _

"_I guess, I mean I have faced him before, but I try not to think about that," I told her truthfully. "What ever happens, happens and at the moment I'm more worried about spilling ice cream on my self and you laughing at me." Katherine smiled. We walked back to her car and drove home, when we reached the porch I pulled Katherine aside. _

"_Thanks for tonight, it was really great." I told her. Katherine smiled at me._

"_I'm glad that you had fun." She whispered, and then she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, and we stood there for ages making out on her front porch. I think I lover her diary I really do…

* * *

_

So as soon as we got inside I headed for my room it was late and I was tired. I opened the door to find Ron sulking on his bed.

"You don't look to happy." I told him. Ron shrugged.

"Hermione and I got into a fight big deal. She thinks she is always right but she's not!" Ron spat as I pulled on my pyjama pants, it was too hot to sleep with a top on.

"What did you fight about?" I asked yawning.

"I told her that she was spending too much time reading her books than spending time with me." Ron said, picking up his Flying with the Cannons book. When I didn't answer Ron went on.

"So what took you so long? You said that you would be back by ten thirty. Its pushing eleven." This time it was my turn to shrug.

"I was back by ten thirty, I just didn't get in until later." I told him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me all about it!" Ron exclaimed. I yawed again and lay down.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm going to sleep." I told him drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Around Three weeks later I woke up late. It was around eleven am and I could hear Hermione and Ron yelling at each other as I headed for the kitchen.

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"I'm selfish? I AM NOT THE ONE WHO THINKS THAT THEY ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Hermione yelled back. I walked into the kitchen to find Ron red faced, and Hermione on the other side of the room, hair falling out of her ponytail, culching her book.

"I DO NOT!" Ron yelled back.

"FINE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. ITS OVER!" Hermione yelled, pushing past me too her room. I headed to the fridge and pulled out some milk and poured it into a glass.

"I'm going to see if she is alright." I told Ron before leaving the room. I found Hermione sobbing on her bed, using her book for a pillow. I sat down next to her and rubbed my hand up and down her back in what I hoped was a soothing way.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me, her face tear stained.

"Not really. Why is he so…? I don't know frustrating!" she asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. I sighed, not really knowing what to say to make her feel better.

"Don't worry about Ron, he will come around eventually." I told her.

"I suppose you are right. He is just so up himself. The whole reason we had a fight was because I had found a way to destroy the Horcruxes, and I wanted to tell you. Ron got angry because I didn't want to tell him. Look I know this is going to sound selfish, but I really want to go home." Hermione told me, tears still running down her face. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alright, we can go home once we have destroyed the Horcruxes alright?" I asked, as she nodded and stood up.

"Lets get rid of the Horcruxe." She said with determination. I stood up and followed her out of the room, to the lounge where the music box was sitting on the coffee table.

"All you have to do is cast Avada Kedavra Alright?" she told me, as I gulped.

"Hermione, it is illegal to cast the killing curse. I could go to jail!" I told her. Hermione shrugged.

"Its either you cast the curse or Voldemort takes over the world. I know which one I would rather. I'm going to tell Sam and Charlotte about what we are going to do." She said. I nodded and sat down on the lounge. I was joined by Katherine a few minutes later.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda sad." Katherine asked worriedly. I looked at the floor.

"We leave for London in two days." I told her.

"Oh… I had kind of forgotten that you had to go back home. I guess it was just wishful thinking that you would stay here," She said sadly. "So do you want to break up?" I looked at her, surprised. She went on. "I mean I'm not very good at long distance relationships…" I sat still for a moment thinking.

"It would probably be best for both of us if we broke up." I said. Katherine nodded and stood up.

"It was fun while it lasted." She said, before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. I looked down at the floor again, and quickly became absorbed in my thoughts. Hermione returned a few minutes later looking puzzled.

"Why is Katherine so upset?" she asked me.

"We broke up. I don't want to talk about it. Lets just get this over and done with." I told her. Hermione nodded.

"You know what to do. Good luck Harry." She said before kissing my cheek. I smiled at her as I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the box.

"**Avada Kedavra****." **I shouted. There was a flash of green light, and a loud bang as the box exploded into a million pieces. Once the light had faded I turned to look at Hermione. Her face was pale and she was covered in pieces of wood and dust.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She merely nodded. "Come on once we have cleaned this mess up we can start packing to go home."

* * *

Well diary I am going to sign off now, we leave tomorrow morning!

Harry


End file.
